Love Me Not 2: The Sequel
by wwe.celebs243
Summary: Kelly and Randy are at their wedding service when suddenly, "The baby's coming" join the Orton family in a hilarious family story. Also, will sparks fly between Layla and John Cena? all this and more can be answered in Love Me Not 2: The Sequel. Follow, Review, and Love Our Stories! Abbey and Megan AKA WWE CELEBS 243
1. It's Coming!

Randy's POV:

Tonight's the night! My beloved wife-to-be becomes my wife. Barbara is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is about to pop! The baby is now 7 weeks over due! Barbie cannot calm down. "Honey, everything'll be fine. Just calm down." "I can't! This baby's killing me! What if our baby comes when the marriage ceremony is?" "It won't." "But what if it..." "Babe, calm down! Nothing'll happen!" "Ok. Time to get dressed. Wedding in an hour."

Kelly's POV:

I'm in my white wedding dress. The music starts to play, Melina, the piano player, signals the choir to sing. "Here comes the bride..." I walk towards the ballroom. Everyone, especially Bob and Elaine, are smiling and chatting about how lucky Randy is and how lucky I am. "Do you Randy, take Barbara Jean Blank to be your lovely, wedded wife through marriage, problems, and love her until death?" "I do!" "Do you, Barbara, take Randall Keith Orton to be your lovely wedded husband?" "I do." "I now pronounce you all husband and wife. You may now kiss the..." "Uh oh." "You may now kiss the..." "Um, I can't kiss him..." "Why not, babe?" "The babies on it's way." *GASP* "Rush her to the nearest hospital..." said Randy "hurry! hurry!" "Oh My Gosh! It's coming!"

Randy's POV:

"The Baby's Coming..." I heard Barbie say. "Rush her to the nearest hospital." I said, panicked. I knew Barb would say "I told you so" as soon as she delivers the baby. Our baby girl is on its way. I really wanted a boy, but ok. what ever.


	2. The Hospital

Chapter 2: The Hospital

Kelly's POV:

So here we are in the hospital about to deliver Layla Lee Orton. I know I've begged Randy for a child... but I never in a million years thought it would've interfered with our wedding. I left everyone in shock and disbelief. I was scared, myself. I read online that only once every 4 months a baby is delivered during a wedding, and Randy was calming me down. I'll kill him once this is over with, one for lying and saying everything'll be fine and two for just being... Randy. Oh well I'm in the hospital room. Scared to death.

Randy's POV:

"AHH!" I hear Barbie scream. "Push, Barb! Push!" I hear the female doctor say. "What the..." "Randall, you may come in." says Lori, the female doctor that works in the emergency room. "What? Is Barbie Okay?" "Yes, she's fine. And so is Layla Lee Orton. Go meet your daughter." I walked towards a Barb that I've never seen before. She had a smirk on her sweaty face. "Look, Layla, meet daddy. Hold her." Barb said while giving the baby into my arms. "Hi, Angel. How's it goin' sweetie pie." I said while laughing and crying. "She's beautiful. Look she has your nose." "And your smile." said Barbie "I know. She's beautiful." "Just like her daddy." "And mommy." then Lori came back into our room "Um, may we see Layla for a moment." "Sure, Lori." Barbara said. "We are relocating you all to room 314 B." "Ok. Like, now?" "Not now, whenever you are ready." "Ok. We'll make our way out now." "Not now, babe. We still haven't finished our wedding." "Honey, we'll worry about this some other time." "Ok."


	3. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3- Home Sweet Home

Kelly's POV:

After a week of being in the hospital, I am finally home with my precious little girl and handsome husband. "Wake Up," I hear Randy say at 1:15 in the morning. "What are you doing waking me up so early?" I ask. Frustrated. "The baby is crying." "Probably just needs a diaper change." "1...2...3... not it!" Randy screams as he places his finger on his nose. "Randall Keith, that is so childish! NOT IT!" I yell back. "Fine, I'll go," says Randy with a kiss on my forehead.

Randy's POV:

Of course! I change the baby! Yay! Fun! NOT! "I'm back." I say to Barbie as I pull the covers onto my body and close my eyes. "Good, how's Layla? Is she okay?" "Yes. She's fine. It was a doozie but I've recovered." "This is what a parent does," she says to me. Then I clearly understand that this is parenthood. I'm now a father. I need to wake up. "Yep. Goodnight my sweet." I say as I turn over and drift off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kelly's POV:

"Wa! Wa!" I hear Layla screech at 10:00am. "I'm coming sweetheart." I say as I walk towards Miss. Layla's bedroom. "It's ok dear. Mommy's here. What's the problem, baby?" I say as if I'm talking to a person who is listening. "Oh, now I see, or smell the issue." I say as my nose crinkles and I see her full diaper. She must have been crying all morning. "It's okay," I unwrap the diaper. Wipe her clean. And then I put her on a clean diaper. "Love You, baby." I say. Then I exit the room to the living room and find Randy asleep on the couch. "Randy. Wake up!" I say with a nudge to the shoulder. "What? Who? When? Where? I didn't do it!" he screams at me. "Calm down!" I say "It's just me. Did..." "Yes! Layla kept me up all night." "Oh My Gosh, dear. I'm so sorry I didn't help." "It's fine sweetie." "No, No it's not okay," I say, mad at myself "I am the mother, and yet I'm doing absolutely nothing to help. I'm a terrible mother." I say as a tear runs down both mine and Randy's cheeks. "No your not, sweetie. You're the perfect mother. In fact. Layla's blessed." *KNOCK KNOCK* "Who's that?" I ask "Probably John and Layla. I'll get it." "No you won't. You've stayed up all night changing the baby. The least I can do is get the door." "Ok." I walk towards the door, unlock it and let John and Layla in. "Hey Layla!" "Hey Barbie! I heard you sweetie pie is named after aunt Layla!" "Yep. Man does she poop." I hear Randy say "And she poops good!" "Randy!" I say "We heave guests." "Haha! It's okay. Um, that's actually the info that John and I have to hear." "What do you mean?" "John! You didn't tell Randy and Barb?" "No, why was I supposed to?" I overhear Layla and John say. "Well, since John hadn't announced it, I will. I am currently 10 weeks pregnant." I suddenly smile and giggle. "Really? Awesome, Lay! So how's the relationship as far as marriage?" I ask. They suddenly grin. "We're engaged as well." "Really? When did this happen?" "About a month ago. We wanted to surprise you all once Layla arrived and you all came back home." "Well... Congrats! I wish you all the best! You want some breakfast?" "Sure." says John. "No John we do not have jerky." "Oh man! I'll just take a pancake." "Ok." then I go into the kitchen and start the oven.

Wow! What an amazing end to a chapter! John and Layla are not only engaged... but expecting a baby! Read on to find out more. Next chapter should be posted tomorrow evening. Don't forget to Review and subscribe!


	4. The Wedding Pt 1

Chapter 4- The Re-Wedding P.1

Kelly's POV:

After I came into the living room with pancakes, bacon and sausage I found Layla dressed in her brides made gown. Also, I found John in a tuxedo. Then I saw Mark (The Undertaker) as a priest. I was so confused. "What are you all doing?" I asked. "Giving you a wedding, Barbie!" replied Layla. "Now, Melina should be here in five minutes so, let's eat breakfast first," "Um, you guys don't have a license to throw a legal wedding, do you?" "The priest at your wedding was retiring, so, he passed his license to me. So it's legal." said Mark. "Ok, well let's go ahead and eat before your big day!" Layla said as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her little mouth. "Hold on one moment. I need to talk to Randy," I said as I yanked his arm into the kitchen. "You don't have to do this for me." "I know. I'm not doing it for you- I'm doing it for us," then I realized that Randy was really in love with me. "Randall, you are too sweet." "I know."

Randy's POV:

Barb deserves everything. She is so pretty and talented. She deserves the most the world has to offer. "Melina's here," I heard John say. "Ok, Barb Melina's here," I said as I peeked through the kitchen door. "Okay, be there in a moment." I heard her say from the dining room. Probably Cleaning. "Barb, you don't have to work all day. Get a treat!" I say but then I realize that she was breast-feeding the baby. "I'm not working. Hehe!" Barb said back. "Okay, well I'll tell the crew you're busy." "I'll be there in about two minutes." "Okay. Love you." "Love you, too sweetheart." Then I shut the door and told Layla, Melina, and John that she was "busy" but by that they knew what I meant. Rookie Mistake.

Kelly's POV:

After I was done feeding Layla I came into the kitchen and heard the piano play. _Time for the wedding _I thought and headed in on cue. "Here comes the bride!" I heard the choir start to sing. _Melina must've brought a choir with her. _Then I head out into a fully decorated living room. There were ballroom lights on. There were also pink roses scattered along the carpet. "Do you, Barbara Jean Blank take Randall Keith Orton to be your prisoner... in LOVE?" Mark asked me. After I chuckled I said, "I do," "Good," then he turned to Randy. "Do you, Randall Keith Orton take Barbara Jean Blank to be your prisoner... in LOVE?" He laughed a little more than I did and then said, "I do." "I now pronounce you guys husband and wife. You may now kiss..." Why did Mark pause? "the bride! I was making sure no ones water broke this time." What a joker! Then Randy grabbed me by the head and kissed me for atleast thirteen seconds. I didn't want him to let go. He's obviously the one for me. "I Love You. I mean I know that I've said it a million times, but now, I mean it, Barbie. I really do." "Oh, Randall, I love you too!" Then we kissed again. Even though it wasn't much I appreciated the thought. My best friends that came to my in-house wedding. I couldn't of appreciated anything more. I undressed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Nothing real extraordinary. Then I suddenly heard a scream...


	5. The Wedding Pt 2

Chapter 5- The Re-Wedding Pt. 2

Kelly's POV:

I jumped out my bedroom and ran downstairs. "What was that scream?" I asked. "It was Layla," said John "Remember when we said that she was 10 weeks pregnant?" Yeah, why?" "Turns out that the doctor didn't tell us the right time. Her water broke just now." "Oh no! Randy, get her in the car. I'll stay here with Layla." "No, babe. She's your bestfriend. I'll call my mom and dad. They won't care." "But Elaine got her new job in that fabric shop," I say "I'll just stay." "No, I've already texted my mom and she said she'll be here in 2 minutes. Layla, can you wait that long?" "Yea, probably. If the hormones don't trigger me." "Ok. She'll be here any moment." "Is it a boy or a girl?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. "We don't know, we wanted to be surprised." "Oh. Do have names?" "Yes. If its a girl its going to be Beatrice Mae, and if its a boy its going to be Jonathon Felix." "Cute." "I know." "Here's Elaine!" I say as I see her car pull up into our driveway. "Let's Go! Papa's baby's on its way!" said John as I kissed Layla on the fore head and headed out the door. We've got a baby to deliver.


	6. The Hospital! This Time For Layla!

Chapter 6: The Hospital (This Time For Layla)

Randy's POV:

What a great week! What a busy week! First Barbara Jean's baby, now Layla El's baby! "Here's a hospital, anyone okay with Cabell Hunington?" "Sure." said Layla "as long as my baby's okay," "Ok," said Barb "I'll go get us a room." "Ok. Hurry!" Then a few moments later, Barbie came out with a room key. "Let's go! I got us into room 13A and 13B for Randy and me." "Ok." Then we headed into our rooms. We weren't allowed into Layla's room, not even John, so we let him stay over with us until it was over. "Is John in here?" asked a female nurse. "Yes, why?" asked John. "Would you enjoy seeing your child?" "Is it a boy or girl?" "Layla told us to show you all the baby at the same time," "Okay then." and then he headed into her room.

Layla's POV:

I just went through labor. John came into my hospital room and then the nurse came into our room with Beatrice/Jonathon. "Meet Jonathon Felix." said the nurse. "It's a boy?!" I asked in amazment. "Yep. Here he is," "Aw!" then I held him in my arms. "Bonnie," I asked the nurse "could you get Barb and Randy?" "Sure." Then after that, here they came. Aunt Barb and Uncle Randy. "Here's Jonathon Felix. You wanna hold him?" "Sure, may I?" asked Barbie. "Sure, why not?" "Okay," then she loved and loved and LOVED on him. "Okay, visitors have to leave now, but you may stay in your room until Layla and John are escorted home." "Okay, thank you!"

Kelly's POV:

"Wow! Isn't Layla's baby the cutest thing?" I ask Randy as we go back into our room. "Yes, are you sure it is John's baby? It looks nothing like him," "Yes! It's his son!" I say back. "Let's go to bed! It's midnight." "Really?" "Yes, really." "That means that poor Layla has been in labor for atleast ten hours," "Randall! I was in labor for 12 hours!" "I know, sorry babe." "It's ok!" "Goodnight, Randy." "Nite, Barb!" Then we turn off the lights and go to bed.


	7. Baby Swap!

Chapter 7- Baby Swap!

Layla's POV:

After we all got out of the hospital, John and I decided to go to Barbie and Randy's house. "John, will you knock? My hands are full." "Sure." then he knocked on their door. Randy answered. "Hey! Barb's upstairs feeding the baby, I'll get her." then he ran up the steps. "Speaking of feeding, I think Jonathon may need some milk, too," I said as I went into Barbie and Randy's room, and fed the baby. *KNOCK KNOCK* "Hold on one moment!" I say as I pull my shirt back down and answer the door. "Hey!" says Barb. "Were you feeding Jonathon?" "Yep... when Randy told me that you were feeding Layla it reminded me to feed Jonathon." "Haha! Well I guess Randy can save the day!" "Yep... You wanna baby swap?" "You mean I take Jonathon and you take Layla?" "Yep, just for a little while though," "Ok, so we can like play with the baby, change the baby, etc;?" "Yes, oh and here.." Barbie said to me as she gave me gloves, baby wipes, and a full package of diapers. "You'll need 'em!" "Wh-What?" I asked, but she was gone with my baby.

Kelly's POV:

Wow! No Poop to change for 2 hours! Freedom! Freedom at last! "WA!" Jonathon suddenly starts to scream. "What in the world? John! John! Somebody! Help!" John came rushing in. "What's wrong?" "Jonathon's crying!" "Wait, why do you have my baby?" "Because Layla wanted us to baby swap." "Oh, well he probably misses his mother. He's a momma's boy." "Oh, Layla never did mention that." "Probably because she wants to be away from him, he'll only let her change him, feed him, burp him, everything! So, she probably wanted freedom," "Oh, well, I'll go swap back then. Thanks John!" "Welcome, hey do you have slim jims?" I sigh and say, "Yes, I just bought a pack today." "Flavor?" "Um, I don't know. I think original and spicy BBQ." "Aw! No Pizza flavored? Those are the bomb digity!" "All or nothing?!" "All!" "Okay, go!" then I pretty much basically shoved him into the kitchen.

Layla's POV:

After no less than 1 hour, I was ready to give Barbie her baby. "Here! Take it!" "Here take it! she said repeating my words. "How long did it last before he started to scream 'Wa!'?" "No less than 1 second! How long did it last before Layla broke wind?" "No less than 10-15 minutes." "Haha! did you use my gloves?" "Yes! Thank God you gave them to me! I don't know what I could've done!" "Well, its definitely Randy's baby! You know crapping and all!" "Yep, it sure is John's baby, you know crying for mom and all!" Then I had my baby and Barb had hers. Things are back to the way it should be.

Randy's POV:

"Barb! Come in here please," I yell as I sit down on the couch. "Okay, what sweetie?" "You wanna stop?" "What? What do you mean?" "I mean, do you wanna have more children?" "Oh, yea! Yes Randy... but not now. It'll just make us look bad if we have a baby while we have a baby." "Okay, so how long do you wanna wait?" "At Least a year." "Okay, that way when the baby is in school Layla will be a year ahead." "Yea, but, you know, I don't want to stop at two, Randy," "I know, I don't either." "So... what will we do?" "I don't know, sweetie. We atleast need three." "I want four," "Four... okay. Four. That sounds good." "I mean, our house is a mansion. It's meant to have 10 people living in it," "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Yea... John and Layla should move in with us!" "Yep! I mean if they have two children, but you know John... he's a party animal..." "And sugar daddy!" "Well, he'll have to settle with two... wait! Don't we have that office room we never use?" "Yea... they can maybe use that as a spare bedroom." "I'll go tell John,"


	8. Packing

Chapter 8- .And More PACKING!

Layla's POV:

I was asked to move in with Randy and Barbie. We are packing now. "When are we gonna have a house-shower come?" "Our Retail Agent is coming tomorrow at noon." I say as I pack John's antique slim jims. "Don't touch Jimmy Junior!" "Um, ok. I was just gonna pack them." "Oh, okay. Here you go!" then I packed 'Jimmy Junior' with care. "Did you pack up Jonathon's room?" "Yes. I packed his "cuddle me Colin" teddy bear." "Okay... how about his bottles and clothes?" "Yes. Everything is out of his room. Except for him," "DUH! John, I knew that you didn't pack Jonathon." "Oh, okay." "Tomorrow's the day I can go back to work." "Really? Its already been 9 weeks?" "Yep. Barbie went back two weeks ago." "That's nice," then he began to strip our bed and then he put the mattress into a space bag. "Are you gonna just go ahead and take the mattress to Barbie's?" "I was gonna have Randy pick it up on his way to work at eight. Is that okay?" "Yea.. that's fine babe." "Okay,"

Kelly's POV:

I was doing laundry before Elaine showed up to babysit Layla while Randy and I go to work. "There's Elaine!" Then she opened the door and gave me a bear hug. Elaine's my mother-in-law but she acts like I'm her daughter. Always gives me extra gifts on Christmas. She also remembers my birthday! "Hey, Barbie! Where's Randall?" "He's at the gym working out before showtime." "Oh yeah that's right. You all have to go to the arena to be on Monday Night Raw! I'll make sure I watch it when Layla's in bed!" "Yea. I'm going to be a contestant in the summer time bikini braw." "Oh, who's the judge this year?" "Mike. His girlfriend, Aksana is going against me. I wouldn't be surprised if they cheated," "I wouldn't either, dear. Oh there's Randall. Goodbye, Barbara! Have a great evening!" "Okay. thanks for everything, Elaine!" "Your most certainly welcome! Tell Randy I said good luck for me!" "Okay.. Bye Bye!" "Goodbye sweet girl!"


	9. SHOWTIME

Chapter 9- SHOWTIME

Kelly's POV:

As Randy was pulling in the arena's superstar parking, I received a text. It said "So, U know the plan... I choose you as the winner. Love Ya Babe X Mike" "Oh, My, Gosh!" "What's the problem?" "It's Mike, and It's Aksana. Their gonna cheat tonight! Pull over, Randy!" Then I texted back.. this time as myself. "Hey Mike, it's Barbie (Kelly Kelly) and I received this message instead of Aksana. BUSTED!" then I sent. Feeling good, I stepped out of the car, got settled in my dressing room, and got changed into the most SEXIEST bikini Mike will ever lay eyes on!

Randy's POV:

It's time for the bikini braw to kick off the summer. Mike's the judge this year instead of me, and he's CHEATING! "Welcome, everyone. Welcome! It's time for the Summer Kickoff! Now, introducing first, the lovely and talented Aksana!" then that poor soul trapped inside a witch comes out of the curtains. She's butt ugly, but she'll still win from what Barb received. "Pathetic!" I say in disgust. Then, when she's in the ring he announces another name. "Ladies and Gentleman. Introducing Eve Torres!" Then Eve comes out, she's better than Aksana but not by much! Only two more contestants left! I think. I hope my mom and dad back home are watching my beautiful wife beat the crap out of Aksana! Because its so worth it! "And now for the second to last contestant. Aj Lee!" Then the poor little girl comes out. She honestly needs therapy. "And now. Introducing, Kelly Kelly!" Suddenly the crowd goes wild. Chants of "Holla Holla!" and "SEXY!" come out thorugh my TV screen backstage. I can tell it'll be a main-event!

Kelly's POV:

As I entered, the crowd went insane! Who could blame 'em. I'll look so fine! Even Mike will have to crown me winner! "Okay.. First to show her bikini is the beautiful Aksana!" and then the music plays, and she unties her robe all weird-like. It's a purple bikini with zebra prints on it. "Geez!" I say silently to myself. "She's full of it." I hear AJ whisper to me. "I know. She'll probably win, though. Because of Mike," "Yep. I don't know why we try." Then it's Eve's turn to strut her stuff. Her's is probably the most UGLIEST thing I have ever seen! I'm not even gonna describe it. Just imagine it with these words: UGLY and DISTURBING. Then, its Aj's turn. Her's fits her personality. It's red with skulls and hearts on it. Lastly, I'm called. I unwrap my robe very VERY slowly to get Mike's attention. Then I show everything I need to. My Bikini is a strapless green leopard print bathing suit. I hope he loves it! "Okay, everyone time to announce the winner of the 2012 Bikini Smackdown! It's... AKSANA!" Oh...My...Gosh! I flipped out. "He's cheating! He's Cheating! I swear!" then I grab the microphone and say, "Everyone watching at home... The Miz and Aksana made up this scene. She was gonna win because their two love-birds! Not because she actually deserves it. And, if anyone on this planet deserves it, it's AJ Lee. Not Aksana." Then I re-crown AJ as winner. Tears stream down her little cheeks. And then she hugs me. "THANK YOU! THANKS BARBIE!" "Your welcome! I stood up to Aksana!" "Your my new hero!" Then Randy met up with me backstage. "Quite a show you put on there." "She didn't deserve it, Randall." "I know. That was amazing." "I showed her that she isn't always gonna beat people because of her 'boyfriends'. Remember when she sabotaged Theadore into giving her anything?" "Yes, yes, I remember." "Well, anyways let's go home." "Baby, I have a match against CM Punk. I haven't gotten to whoop his butt since Layla arrived, and now, he's gonna pay for EVERYTHING he's ever done to me or you or even my parents," "Okay, babe. Beat him 'til he cries!" Then, he went out the door.


	10. The After Party

Chapter 10- The "After Party"

Kelly's POV:

After Randy got K.O'ed by Punk, I screamed and started to bawl. Not tear up,, but BAWL!

"Barbie, Randy's okay," AJ said to me and she rubbed my shoulder. Nothing she did to try to calm me down worked. "AJ you don't understand! You never will! Phillip (CM Punk) had tortured Randy and me for the past 1...2...3...4 years!" 'I know! But Randy's winning! Look!" then I looked at the TV screen and saw Randy with a title in his hands. "THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" I screeched with joy. 'Randy's the new WWE champion!" I blacked out completely.

4 HOURS LATER...

Randy's POV:

Well, Barbie's still upstairs asleep. She's unconscious. She has been for the past 4 and a half hours. Then suddenly, someone's at the door. I answer. It's Layla, John, and AJ Lee. "Hey Randy. May we come in?""Sure. Barb's still in bed." "That's okay, we're going to Buffalo Wild Wings and wanted to know if you and Barbie wanna go?""Sure. BARBIE! WAKE UP!" I scream. No one answers. "Just carry her down and we'll wake her when the limo arrives," AJ says. "Limo? For what?" "Your victory party with your win against Phillip." "Oh, sure I'll get Barb. Oh and John and Layla we'll do it on Wednesday." "HUH?" asked AJ. "Nothing. Ok I'll go get Barb now you all stay here." "kk. So John, what's the 'doing it on Wednesday' all about?""Nuttin'" "I got Barb!" I do have her. She's wrapped around my shoulder. We gonna PARTY like its New Years tonight!


	11. B Dubs Pt 1

Chapter 11- B-Dubs

4 HOURS LATER...

Kelly's POV:

I hear commotion coming from my surroundings. I awaken to Randy, AJ, Layla, and John. "Hey Barb's up!" said Layla then everyone looked at me. "Hey honey! Where are we?" I ask to Randy because all I see is that we are inside of a vehicle. "We're in a limo on our way to Buffalo Wild Wings,"replied Randy. "But, why aren't we at home? What's the occasion?" "Oh, its a victory party to celebrate tonight's show!" said AJ. "We should be there in a few more hours." Suddenly, music blasted my eardrums. _As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la love me!_ "So, are we still doing our plans Wednesday?" I ask Layla, John, and Randall. "Yes! We sure are, ma'dam." "What are you doing Wednesday?" I heard AJ say but didn't respond. I kept on talking to Layla about it. "HELLO! I said what are you doing on Wednesday?" Still no answer. Then, she must have exploded in her head, because she flipped out. BIG TIME. "HELLO! LISTEN! LISTEN! LISTEN!" It got quiet. "WHAT?!" John screamed. "What are you all doing on Wednesday?" "Oh, that..." said Layla "We're just going out for a double date in Tennessee. We may rent a cabin. I think John's getting us one to share. It has two extra master bedrooms. Would you like to tag along, AJ?" "Sure! Oh look we're here!" Then everyone was one-on-one to get out the door. We headed through the door into the restaurant.

Layla's POV:

We got bar stools. "Hello, welcome to Buffalo Wild Wings. My name is Jermaine and I will be your server. What can I get you all?" Kelly ordered for us. "Layla will have Miller Lite, John wants Bud Lite, Randy will take Samuel Adams, I will take Miller Lite, and AJ will take apple juice," "Little Kid's Cup please! With the bendy straw!" interrupted AJ. "Um, okay. And what to eat?" "We'll all split a 50 count basket of Barbecue wings." "Okay! I'll be back in a few moments with your drinks and food." "Thanks!" AJ comes up to me and whispers in my ear, "Do you think the Jermaine dude can come to Tennessee, too?" "Um, no! We just met him!" "But I-I- come closer!" I leaned in closer to her. "I like Jermaine!" I giggled. I giggled a little louder, and a little more louder, then everyone started to stare at me. "Um, nothing to see here. Just, laughing about the TV." Then I looked back at AJ. "You like him?" she nodded. "Well, I'll ask him out for you." "Thanks Lay!" "Sure thing! As soon as he comes back I'll ask him!" Then he came back. "Here's your Miller Lite, your Bud, your Samuel, your Miller, and lastly, Your kids cup bendy straw apple juice!" "Thanks, Jermaine!" said AJ. "Anytime, sweet heart. If you want more, let me know, ok?" "Ok!" Then she gestured me to ask him out. "Hey, Jermaine. Can I see you over here right quick?" "Um, sure, what?" "My friend, AJ," "The one who ordered the apple juice?" "Yes, well she likes you. Would you like to be her boyfriend?" "Well, I'll think about it. She's super hot, but, I'll see. I'll think and when I come back with your food I'll answer. K?" "K, thank you!" "Welcome!" "Well, what'd he say?" "He said he'll think and when he brings us our wings he'll tell me." "YAY!"


	12. B Dubs Pt 2

Chapter 12- B Dubs Pt. 2

Layla's POV:

Soon after we all drank our drinks, Jermaine came back with our food. _Time for the truth _I thought. After he dropped our food off, he came towards me with a piece of paper. It read _Tell AJ that I say yes to being her man. She is amazingly hot! Here's my number, so have her call me pretty soon. 1 (333) 679 0034_ I smiled and gave AJ the note."Here's a letter from Jermaine. I think its serious," I say. "Ok." says AJ. she reads the note then suddenly goes crazy! "I'll program him in my phone 100 times and make him my speed dial!" "Good for you," I say "Seriously, great news! Buddy! Now let's eat some WINGS!" "Yep, LET'S!" Then, we basically dug in. LITERALLY.

Kelly's POV:

AJ was extremely happy tonight, at first, I assumed that she was drunk, but she was drinking apple juice, so, highly impossible. "I LOVE JERMAINE!" She screamed at random people. One elderly couple was splitting an order of Wings and was watching the Reds face the Cubs when suddenly AJ came up to the couple and said, "HEY! You know Jermaine Henderson?!" "Um, no sweetie, why?!" replied the eighty-ish old man. "Just wonderin' maybe because we are madly in love!" "Um, that's great honey, dear. Why are you telling us this, though?" "Just because I wanna." "Alrighty. Well goodbye, dear." "Goodbye, GRANDPA!" "Sweetheart I'm not your grandfather." "Yes you are. Now goodbye now. Love you!" "Um, love you, too sweetheart?" I feel so sorry for them. "Ok. BYE!" then she skipped off to our bar. "There's my grandparents. You see the resemblance?!" "No..." I replied. "We need to go pack up for Wednesday. Did you ask Jermaine if he wanted to go?" "Nope... I will. I hope he can get off work," then she dials his number _1 333 679 0034 _then she clicked talk. Somebody must've automatically answered because after no less than one ring she started to talk. "Hey Baby! Yes I'm still here. Yea we're almost done with the wings. No, no I'm okay. No! I don't need anymore Apple Juice, sweetie. Aww. Your the apple of my day too honey! Uh huh! Haha! Well, anyways I was wanting to ask you something... Yeah... OMG really... too funny!" I give her a glare. She looks at my eyes and immediately says, "So, do you want to like, go to Tennessee with me, Layla, John, Barbie, and Randy? Yes the people that came here with me. Uh huh. It's Wednesday and we'll be staying 'til Saturday. Yes it's just like a little get-together type thingy. Oh... really? Seriously? Awesome! Yes this is my phone number. Okay." she pulls the phone down from her face and asks me when we will be leaving. "Um, probably Tuesday evening, AJ. Tell him around 6 or 7, we'll just meet down here I guess." "Barbie said around 6 or 7. We'll just meet down over here at B-Dubs. KK. Love you too. Okay, yes, yes I will. Ok. Buh-Bye sweetie!" "So I guess he's comin'?" "Yepporoni! Yay!" "Are you ready to leave?" asks John. "Yes. I'm stuffed. Call Jermaine back and tell him we have his money on the table," "I'll text him," Then we left. Tuesday's coming around. Lots and Lots of packing to get done in very few hours.


	13. Tennessee Vacation Getaway Pt 1

Chapter 13- Tennessee Vacation Getaway Pt 1

Layla's POV:

"Come on, John!" "Okay, dear. Coming!" says John with our suitcases in his arms. "Okay, let's go we have to meet Barbie and Randy at Buffalo Wild Wings!" "I know! Why did they leave so early? We could have rode with 'em!" "They wanna eat John! Just like you love Slim Jims. If there was a Slim Jim convention and they had an early bird special, you'd go, wouldn't you?" "Um, like, YES!" "Okay, then." "Did you drop off Jonathon at Nana Cena's house?" "Yes, actually your mother came and got him. She is too sweet!" "I know. I got a pretty awesome mother!" "Uh huh, let's go, sweetie!" "Okay," Then we hopped into our mini-van and went off to B-Dubs! Tennessee here we come!

Kelly's POV:

"Where are they, Randy?!" "I dunno! They should be here!" "Well, we'll have to wait!" I'm so frustrated. AJ, Jermaine, Layla, and John ALL aren't here! "Here's Layla and John," Randy said as I looked and saw a red mini-van pull into the guest parking. "Well, where's AJ and Jermaine?" "Oh, they're coming too?" "Yes, Randall they are. They should be here," Then a few seconds later a lime green bug pulled into "RESERVED STAFF ONLY PARKING" and I assumed it was AJ. "There they are! Let's go outside," I said to Randy. "Oh, okay babe." Then we ran outside and met up with them. "HEY!" "Hey AJ. Jermaine." "Sup." "Hey Barbie!" said Layla. "Hey, Lay! Ready to go! We got a 9 1/2 hour ride ahead of us! Let's go!" "KK!" Then we all got in our cars and started on Highway 79. "Let's do this!"


	14. Tennessee Vacation Getaway Pt 2

Chapter 14- Tennessee Vacation Getaway Pt. 2

Kelly's POV:

It's the first full night we've been at Tennessee. John's already complaining to go home. "I wanna touch Jimmy Junior!" "Huh?!" asks Jermaine. "It's his antique slim jims he got for Christmas last year from Layla," I reply. "Oh." "Johnny! Honey! Everything's okay. We have Diana babysitting Jimmy Junior and his brothers..." "..." the room was silent. No one not even I understood who the heck Diana was or why she was babysitting Slim Jim's. "Um... who's Diana?" "The lady that John met when he was buying diapers for Jonathon. She's really super nice. She loves his Slim Jim relationship and wanted to get to know us. We told her that you and Randall also have a family living in the house. She said she'll watch the home while we're gone." "YOU TRUSTED A COMPLETE STRANGER WITH OUR HOME FOR THE FLIPPIN' WEEK?!" Screams Randy. He's so frustrated. "Randy, it'll be okay." I say even though I'M as frustrated as HE is. "Now, Layla. Diana, is she an elder?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. "No, she's 27. She's a teacher at the elementary school by our house," Layla replies. "Oh. Well, does she have a family?" "Two boys, a girl, and a husband." "Woah... and she's 27?" "Yep. Nathan- her oldest- is three, Leslie is 1 1/2 and Henry is only 5 or 6 months old." "See, Randy! If she has a family then she's probably not a crook!" "Actually she was thrown in prison once," Layla says to Randy. "WHAT?!" Randy is about to blow! "SHE HAS BEEN IN PRISON BEFORE. LAYLA YOU ARE RETARDED! I'M SORRY BUT SHE IS! SHE COULD STEAL ANYTHING IN OUR HOME! SEE BARBIE I TOLD YOU THAT WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVER _**EVER**_ TRUSTED LAYLA TO MOVE IN WITH US!" "Randy..." I try to begin a sentence but he RUDELY interrupts. "BARBIE! I DON'T CARE! THIS IS A SIGN THAT WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN MARRIED, HAD A BABY, AND GOT A HOME. I'M DONE! JUST DONE!" After that he slams the door with his coat on and goes outside. I get suddenly very emotional. "FINE! I'M DONE TOO!" I throw my wedding ring down to the floor and stomp into what at one point was _our _room. "And to think I was gonna have a family with him..." I mumble. Then I sob. I am done not only with him... but with LIFE.


	15. Tennessee Vacation Getaway Pt 3

Chapter 15- Tennessee Vacation Getaway Pt. 3

Randy's POV:

I'm outside in the pouring rain at near 40 degrees. I refuse to return into that mad house. My phone rings. It's my mother. "Hi Mom! Vacation? Um, it's not so good. Me and Barb are in a huge fight. I'm outside. Well! I ain't going back in there!" then I hear a scream. "MOM! ARE YOU OKAY!" she says she's fine. "It's must be from the house! I gotta go mom bye bye love you!" Then I run in the home to find Barbie lying down with blood on her legs and Layla freaking out. "BARBIE! WHAT HAPPENED?" I ask. "I decided that if I can't have you... then what's the point of living?" "YOU CUT YOURSELF!?" "Yep... I guess I look stupid now." "Yea. A little bit. But I look stupider. I should have never gone off on you like that. I am so so so so so sorry. I love you so much and I promise to never ever hurt you like this again." "Randall, I love you too. I should have never cut myself. I know that that's considered suicide and would have never done that. I love you and Layla too much to pull it off. I was just under a whole lot of stress. I thought you hated me. I decided that I should give up. That wasn't the case. I may still need to go see a doctor, though." "Okay, babe. Anything for you." Then we rush her to the ER. This is all because of me.

Kelly's POV:

I cut my leg with a pocket knife I found on our dresser. Why was I THIS stupid? I'm a Christian and this is so sinful! I really regret ever doing this! Now I'm in an ER medical room. "Dear, I am so so sorry that I ever caused you to do this," Randy will say every 10 seconds. "It's okay, Randall. I'm the stupid one here. If anybody!" Then the nurse comes in with some "Weird" and "Unexpected" news. "Hello, Orton family. Now, you are okay. The knife did not cause any infection so just wear this patch over it for the next hm... maybe 2 to 3 months." "Okay. We really..." "I also have some more additional news that I don't think you all may know. Have you all been '_busy_' lately?" Then she raises her eyebrow. OH! I get it! "Um... yea when we first came here. Why?" "When we did the X-Ray in the examination room, we actually found life in your results." "WHAT?!" "Yep. The gender is still undetermined. We'll try to find out ASAP!" I smile. Randy has a blank expression. "Didn't you hear?! I'm PREGNANT!" "Yea... Yea I heard! Congrats sweetie!" "Why aren't you as excited as I am?" "I am. I just, can't believe it. Layla's 2 months old so, I just don't think that it was time for another baby. I really am excited. Trust me! I just... can't bear to see what my mother will say." "Elaine? Randall! She's so very sweet! I'm sure she'll be glad for us. Come here!" I motion for a hug. "Okay soon-to-be-mother-of-two." then we hug and suddenly, sparks flew. Like... LITERALLY. Randy's heart came to mine. "I love you." He says. "I love you," I reply as I squeeze tighter. "You're crushing my rib cage and possibly eternal organs." "Sorry! Haha!" Baby number two is soon to come!

Randy's POV:

Barbie's what now?! I'm a what now?! Layla Lee Orton's gonna be a bigger what now?! Oh my gosh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well. Suck it up Randy and be a man. After all, you'll be a father gain pretty soon... according to the nurse.


	16. The Return Home

Chapter 16- The Return Home

Layla's POV:

Barbie and Randy came to the cabin and insisted we go home, so, we're in Oklahoma getting gas. "Why did we have to leave," whined John "we've barely even been through the great state Tennessee! There was so many more things I wanted to do! Can we go back, Barbie? PLEASE?!" "No, John. This is urgent. I must go home. We'll tell you why when we get back to California. Now, does anyone need to go in to the gas station for snacks?" "Yes," I reply "I'm starving! I'll just get a bag of fritos and a pop." "I'll go with ya! I need to pee and get some slim jims!" I heard John say from behind. "Okay, we'll go in when Randy goes in to pay," replies Barbie. Randy then goes into the gas station to pay. "Let's go," I say as I head out of the door. I got Frito's and a can of Pepsi Next. The lady that checked me out was some teenager with blond hair and pink streaks. Her name was "Jennifer" according to her name tag. "Is this all for you today?" She said with a blank expression on her face. Someone's not overly happy. "Um, yes." "Okay, that'll be 3 dollars and 50 cents." I gave her 4. "Change is 50 cents. 25 50. Have a great day. Would you like the receipt?" "No thanks." "Okay, good bye. Drive safely." Then John checked out with a full package of Slim Jim's and a 24 liter can of Monster. "Is this all for you?" "Yes Please!" "Okay, your total is $25.95. Cash, Credit, or check?" "Check. Did you say $25.95?" "Yes." "Okay... here you go mad'am." "Thank you have a wonderful evening sir. Drive safely." "Thanks." When we headed out, Barbie and Randy were outside the car talking about what they will do to our home to re-model it and expand it. "Well, how will we keep John and Layla's side of the home even if we add another room," I over heard Barbie ask Randy. "I don't know. But, lets not worry about it until we get professional's to look at your results. I mean, it could've been a glitch in the system or something." "I hope not! That would be depressing considering I told my mother! Speaking of which, how'd Elaine handle it?" "I haven't told her. I wont until _we_ know for sure." "Hey guys," John interrupts "can we like leave now?" "Oh yeah, sure lets go. Hop on in!"

Kelly's POV:

I surely hope that Layla and John didn't overhear mine and Randy's conversation! I want our bundle of joy to be a surprise! I suddenly get a phone call. "Hello. Hey mom! I-I can't understand you. WHAT? I can't hear you? Well quit screaming! What about Layla?" I suddenly begin to shake. "WHAT? SHE'S LOSING BLOOD? OH MY... RANDY STEP ON IT! LAYLA'S DYING! We're on our way mom. We're in Oklahoma. Okay. Yes we'll even hitch a plane whatever it takes. Bye bye." I hang up and nearly throw up. "RANDY! STEP ON IT! I REALLY COULD CARE LESS IF WE GET A SPEEDING TICKET!" "What's happening to Layla?" asked John. "She's losing a ton of blood which is bad for a new born. My mother said that the doctors are estimating" I bit my lip trying to hide my tears "3 more days before she's gone." "Oh my gosh, Barbie! I'm so so sorry!" "Yea, me too." "We're out of Oklahoma. Only about 3 or 4 more states to pass. I hope Layla's alright!" I hear Randy say from beside of me. "I hope so too." We were now in Colorado. Only about two more days with my sweet "angel".

Randy's POV:

Layla's losing a ton of blood. My first baby will die before two. This is awful. Plus, its super dangerous to make a pregnant lady upset. It could have an affect on the egg. My phone starts to ring. "Barb, answer my phone will ya?" "Sure," Barbie said as she pulled my cell out of my front pocket. "Hello," Barbie said with a nervous sound in her voice. Still recovering from the bad news "Randy's driving Elaine. C-Can I leave a message? We know I just talked to Mom. I know, I know. We're startled, too. We do not know what's happening to her. I am so scared. We only have to pass through Utah and Nevada and then we're in California. Which urgent care is she at? Wilson Intensive Care. Okay. Buh Bye. You too. Are you with her? Thanks so much. You don't know how much company to her means to me. She's probably freaking out. Okay. Thanks so much Elaine. Is Bob there too? He is. I bet he is. Okay. Bye!" "Well, anything else happening?" "She said that Layla's still in very bad shape and Bob's there too. They;re waiting on us. Won't be long and my mother will be having a stroke." "Mine too." "How many more cities til we're out of Colorado?" "Only... um... 1...2...3... 3 more." "Great! Hurry."

_**3 CITIES LATER...**_

Kelly's POV:

We're out of Colorado. Now we're in Utah. "Hurry Randall! Now the doctors are estimating only today," I say as I begin to cry... wait no BAWL my eyes out. "Why must this happen to us?" I scream as I dump at least I ton of tears out. "It's okay, sweetie. It all works out in the end." "Yea, and the end for Layla Lee is today!" I scream as I cry harder. "Randy... pull over so Barbie can calm down," John suggests. "NO! WE ONLY HAVE TODAY TO STAY WITH MY BABY AND THIS WILL BE THE SADDEST DAY OF OUR LIVES!" I reply back. "We only have 5 more cities to pass and then we're out of Utah. We've already been in here for 2 hours. Layla's okay sweetie. Calm down!" Says Randy.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

Randy's POV:

We're now in California. We zoomed passed Nevada. We got two speeding fines of $50. We're now pulling in to Wilson Intensive Care. "Excuse me... what room is Layla Lee Orton in? She's 5 months old." "She's in 334 A with Elaine and Bob Orton." "Thanks," I say. We enter the elevator to the third floor. Barb's still not any better than she was in Utah. "334 A. Let's go," Layla says as she pushes the door open to see my mother and father both bawling. "Hi-Hi everyone." My mother says as she attempts to calm down. "H-Hi Elaine." then Barbie sits down and calmly says "Where's Layla?" They shake their heads. "She's gone?" They nod. She, Layla, John and I bawl with them. "WHY?!" We all chant. "The doctors tried to keep her until you arrived, but they could no longer hear her heart. She was gone a few minutes before you showed up. We tried to call but we couldn't speak. So sorry sweeties" "Mom! You do not understand! We tried REALLY hard for Layla! We interrupted our funeral for Layla! We LOVED Layla probably more than any parent on this planet loved their child! AND NOW WHAT? SHE'S GONE! SHE'S FLIPPING GONE!" I start to flip chairs over. The doctors come in. "Layla's..." "We KNOW SHE'S GONE! NOW GET OUT! NOW!" I am too angry to speak calmly. You know I have bad tempers. "We actually came to say Layla's..." "WE DON'T FLIPPING CARE! GET OUT!" "Layla's not dead..." "SHUT UP! Wait... what?" "She's okay. Someone was kind enough to donate blood and even offered a heart transplant." "Really? Who!?" "Come on in and I'll show you." They guide us to a room. It's Punk. "Phillip? Why? I thought you hated us?" Barbie says from behind. "I never really hated you. I actually thought of you all everyday. And when I heard on the internet that Layla was in critical condition... I thought 'Hey, why not show the Orton's I care.'" "THANK YOU!" Barbie said as she hugged him. I gave him a knuckle touch. "Thanks, bro. It means alot. To me and Barbie." "Welcome, bro. Anytime." "Here's Layla. She'll have to stay in Intensive Care for a few weeks but, you all can visit every other day." "Thanks." We were so happy. "Thank you Phillip! Literally... I would have never survived with out you. You wanna come over and watch a re run of Friday Night Smackdown at our place?" asked Barbie. "Sure, why not? After all, after a man donates 1 quart of blood, he needs a reward." "ONE QUART?" We gasp. "You'll get loopy." "Nah, they gave me the quart from someone else. Its a chain." "Oh. We'll let's go." Once a family... Always a family.


	17. The Mislead

Chapter 17- The Mislead

Kelly's POV:

Man! This week has been upsetting! But it all turned up in the end. Hopefully my baby is okay as stressed as I was. We are going to the doctor now. "Let's go," Randy says. I just now realized I've been talking to myself for almost a minute now. "Coming," I say as a unfasten my seat belt and rush into the building. "Orton ultrasound disk," I insist for. The nurse looks at me and says, "Dr. Hendricks actually wanted to meet with you instead. The ultrasound showed something he wanted to discuss together." "Oh. Okay. Can we go on into his office now?" "Yes, I'll call for him," she says as she dials his cell phone number. "The Orton's are here. Where do you want to meet with them? I dunno! Where do you normally meet with this particular session? In the advanced room. Is this room 15 or 14? 14? Okay. I know I'm the same way! Haha! Okay, I'll send them. Buh bye! He'll meet with you in the advanced medical attention room 14. Good bye!" "Ok. Bye." Then we head for the room. It's pale colors and beautiful aquarium are so soothing. "Hello Barbara. Randall. How are you all? Please sit. Take a load off." "Okay." then we sit down in the big black chairs. "There are massage buttons, you know." "I did not know that! Where is it?" I ask. "It's right here darling," Randy says as he presses the button. I am vibrating. "AAAA OOOOO YEAH! Sooooo whhhhyyyy dddiiiiidddd yoooooouuuuuuu waant tooooo meeeet wiiithhh uuuusss exxxxaaacccttlllyyy?" I ask. The vibrations are causing me to talk like this. "Oh, yeah that. Um, these things are never easy..." "Whhhhaaaaatttt dooooo yooouuu meeeaaan?" "Well, let me put it easier to take in. Um, we have found a brain tumor in the results. Your baby has brain cancer. A SEVERE case of it, too. It may not survive very long after birth- maybe not even birth. I'm so sorry." "WHHHHAAAATTTT?" I slam down the remote and cry, "Why? I mean Elaine and Bob never had ancestors in the past that had brain cancer! My mother and father never did either! It's screwed up!" "I know, I know dear. This is never EVER easy to share. I am so very super sorry. But in the mean time if you do want the disk, you may have it." I say "yes" to the offer. It may be the only snap shots we have of our little "angel" after all.

Randy's POV:

I felt so bad for Barb! She really wants another kid! I mean, this one was her world! She probably will break down soon. I can't bare to tell my mother and father about the miscarriage! It'll be too heartbreaking! *RING RING* My phone starts to ring. "Hello," I say "who is this? This is he. Mm Hm. Okay. Yes, Barbara isn't here she's at my mothers house, can I take a message? This is Dr. Seagraves - the therapist Dr. Hendricks recommended for us. Okay. We'll see you Tuesday after we drop Layla off at daycare. OK. Bye!" I text Barb and tell her to come to the house. Then I get gas and go on home.

Kelly's POV:

Randy said we were going to a therapist today so I'm putting on a blue tank with an orange fleece jacket and an orange and purple necklace. "Okay let's go, Randall Keith. Where's the therapist at?" "Downtown beside of the City mall. Why are you so dressed up? I'm just wearing a plain white t-shirt and ripped jeans. _You_ look like you're going to a fancy dinner party with the Hilson's next door." "Well I just assumed we'd make a good first impression. But I guess I'll go change..." "No- it's okay our appointment is at 5:30 and it's 5:15 now, we best be going. After this we'll pick up Layla. It shouldn't be more than 15-30 minutes." Then we hop into the Monte Carlo and drive downtown. All I can think about is my miscarriage. My baby isn't even that developed and already has brain cancer. I hope this is a miracle like Layla's blood loss. All I can do at this point is hope for the best.


	18. Is It Worth It?

Chapter 18- Is It Worth It?

Kelly's POV:

We got back from the therapist and he gave us good and bad news. Good news first: there is a way to save our baby! Bad: I have to risk my um... LIFE during this process! We are still deciding. The surgery is in a week. I don't know if I should. "Barbara," Randy began "you know you do not have to do this. I mean, we'll have more babies. Don't do it!" "I know dear, but I really don't want to abort a baby." "We're not. We're just letting it have a risk of dying. It'll be alright. Here. Here's a song that should cheer you up." He plugs his I Phone 5 up to our boom box. "Across the ocean... across the sea..." He's playing Be Alright by Justin Bieber. "Aw, baby! You shouldn't have!" "I should've! We'll be alright! You decide whether or not to do the surgery. K. It's all up to YOU! No one else can decide!" "Ok." I'll do it... but first I may need to call mom and ask her, is it worth it?


	19. It Is Worth It

**Chapter 19- It Is Worth It**

Kelly's POV:

After about a month of thinking and thinking over and over, we decided it was worth saving our baby.

"Babe," Randy began "if you don't wanna do it, it's quite alright." "No, Randall. I want to do this. I mean, if I don't it's practically abortion, which is one thing you and I vowed to never do." He looked at the ground for quite a while, but then finally said, "Alright Barb. If it's what you wanna do, I guess it's what you'll do. I just don't want you to suffer from it." "I shouldn't be the person you should be concerned about. Our family is. Layla and the baby egg inside of me. Our kids. Not me. I'm not important. They are." It was silent for a while, until the telephone rang. It was Dr. Mayfield, the surgeon I would be going to. Randy answered it. All I heard out of the conversation was, "Hello,", "This is he.", "Yes, we are.", "Okay, let me write that down." and "Pleasure. Goodbye!" Then he looked at me with a staight face and said, "Saturday at 4pm. That's the day." But, that's Wrestlemania? I thought to myself. How can I compete? Oh, well... I'll work it out.

Randy's POV:

Barb is going through some hard times. She has surgery on Saturday with Dr. Mayfield. I really don't want her to go through this, but she insisted. I really don't know why she would want to do this, but I didn't want to ask. I just don't know how she's going to do it. I mean, Wrestlemania is on Saturday and Barbara is scheduled to compete at it. I don't know if she'll be capable of it, but everything is possible. And everything happens for a reason. I talked to the producer of the show to see if they can make Barb one of the last ones to compete. I also made sure that Barb's opponent knew she was under medication during the match, and that she was pregnant that way she'll go fairly easy on her. Alicia Fox was her opponent and she agreed that it was fair.


End file.
